Avalon Fortress/Specific
This page regroups information about the Avalon Fortress maze that are specific to one or a few gumballs. Generic guidelines (there can be exceptions): * If it's essential to the maze (like getting the hidden gumball), put the info in the main page and eventually a link to it in this "/specific" page * If some special encounter is available to all gumballs but with special results or options for some gumball(s), you can duplicate the information if it is very small (like "Vampire gets +10 HP"). If not; it is usually better to have the main page give a link to the sub-page like this: **Special results with Vampire as main, see details here. Monster specific info Usual Enemies |c steal1= |r steal1= |souls1=NA |photos1=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name2=Biochemical Type II-C08 |class2=Machine |image2= |skills2='Evolutionary Pattern': Enhances attack by 2 each round Alloy Armor: Spell resistance +30%, Physical resistance +30% |other2=May drop |c steal2= |r steal2= |souls2=NA |photos2=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name3=Assault Type V-S39 |class3=Machine |image3= |skills3='Assault': Launches an attack every 4 rounds, causes 300% damage and curse (decrease your attack by 50% for 3 rounds) Alloy Armor: Spell resistance +30%, Physical resistance +30% |other3=May drop |c steal3= |r steal3= |souls3=NA |photos3=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name4=Warning Type III-M50 |class4=Machine |image4= |skills4='Warning': Summon 3 companions after 5 rounds Alloy Armor: Spell resistance +30%, Physical resistance +30% |other4=May drop , , or |c steal4= , or |r steal4= |souls4=NA |photos4=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name5=Disperse Type IV-B17 |class5=Machine |image5= |skills5='Disperse shooting': Launches a long-range attack every 2 rounds, eliminating enemy's buff Alloy Armor: Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% |other5= |c steal5=Cannon Shell x2 |r steal5=Cannon Shell x5 |souls5=NA |photos5=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name6=Inhibition Type I-A35 |class6=Machine |image6= |skills6='Element Force Field': Prevents spell casting Alloy Armor: Spell resistance +80%, Physical resistance +30% |other6= |c steal6=50 EP |r steal6=Goblin Compound I |souls6=NA |photos6=Blurry Mechanical Creature's Photo: Decreases long-range damage suffered by 30% (Floor only) or Clear Mechanical Creature's Photo: Ignore enemy's Physical Resistance and Spell Resistance +1% |name7=Frost Titan |class7=Beast |image7= |skills7=See Boss Section |other7=Boss |c steal7= , or |r steal7= |souls7=Basic Soul: * Soul of Frost Titans: Attack +2, Avalon’s Cannon Power +5 Special Soul: *Soul of Eye Skadi Vitali: 10 Random Engineering Elements, Avalon’s Cannon Accuracy +5% *Soul of Gunnery Leonid: 10 Cannon Shells, Avalon’s Cannon Power +5 *Soul of Icebreaker Rego: Attack +3, Avalon’s Cannon Power +30 |photos7=Frost Titan's Photo: Attack + 2, When Gumball controls Avalon Cannon, Power +5 }} Starting Technologies When entering the maze as Main gumball: * Alchemist starts with Polymer Coating Technology maxed. * Autobots starts with Bracket Armor Enhancement * Avalon starts with Cumulative Charge maxed. * Blacksmith starts with High Alloy Smelting maxed. * Bomberman starts with Cumulative Charge maxed. * Commando starts with Epinephrine maxed. * Cosmic Godfather starts with Neurohormone maxed. * Dwarf King starts with High Alloy Smelting maxed. * Future Cat starts with Dashboard Structure Principle maxed. * Kraken Captain starts with Fire Control System maxed. * Machinist starts with Aufbau Principle of Screw Conveyor maxed. * Modificator starts with Muscular Hormone and Cell Hormone maxed. * Pharmacist starts with Blocker maxed. * Priest starts with Analgesic maxed. * Terminator starts with Fire Control System maxed. * Witch starts with Neurohormone maxed. * Zeros starts with Fire Control System maxed. Adventurer Maze specific villager rewards (1x/run each): * 20x Cannon Shell * * + + * Vosebarker's Cloak Bunny See Bunny#Egg Contents to understand the mechanics. Normal quality: * * * Silver: * Gray Dwarf Explosive Mine M32 * Gray Dwarf Explosive Mine M48 * Goblin Compound I (both versions) Gold: * Goblin Compound II (both versions) * Chef See Cooking#Avalon Fortress Future Cat, Prince & others Bank VIP Box gives: * + 4 of other Engineering Components Gang Cadre *Gang Cadre can obtain the Armor Penetration Warhead from the Parts Shop. (Can be obtained up to twice in a maze run.) Junkman Maze specific trash can reward: * + 5 of each other component Paparazzi See Shoot#Avalon Fortress Pirate Maze specific treasure chest reward: * + 5 of each other component